The present disclosure relates generally to presentation processing of documents and more particularly to energy and effort efficient document presentation.
Computing device display screens use many different technologies to present information on the display screen. Some computing device display screens may utilize non-light emitting technologies, such as liquid-crystal displays (LCD), in which the liquid crystals are arrayed in front of a backlight to produce images. Other computing device display screens may utilize technologies in which specific pixels of the display emit light, on demand, in response to an electric current. Exemplary computing device display screens with pixels that emit light on demand are light emitting diode (LED) devices, with semiconductor light sources, illuminated by the movement of electrons in a semiconductor material; organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, which are LED devices in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compound which emits light in response to an electric current; plasma devices, which utilize small cells containing electrically charged ionized gases; and quantum dots (QD), with semiconductor nanocrystals which emit light on demand.